


Reason to Stay

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: negligee, tryst, silk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty little contribution to the Porn Battle XV. Please let me know what you think!

Brenda rolls onto her stomach, tugging at the sheet twisted around her body so that her exposed backside will be somewhat covered from the chill in the hotel room. She should follow Sharon’s example and get dressed, but this is part of the routine—Brenda always leaves last, though originally not by choice. She thinks it’s a control thing for Sharon; leaving first means she has some semblance of power, means she doesn’t have to watch Brenda make herself presentable enough to go home to her husband. Now, Brenda has come to enjoy the routine, because she can watch _her_ Sharon hidden away beneath the layers of Captain Raydor. 

“You’re staring,” Sharon announces, and Brenda’s lips form a cheshire cat grin. 

“I know,” she says, a stray blonde curl falling across her forehead. She brushes the wisps of hair behind her ear. “Does it bother you that I like to watch you get dressed?” 

“No, provided that you prefer to watch me get _undressed_ ,” Sharon retorts with a smirk. 

“Always.” She watches, hypnotized, as Sharon fastens the garter around her waist, neglecting the sodden silk panties that she had worn to match the black lace. She straightens the clasps, allowing them to dangle against her toned thighs while she bends and reaches for her stockings. 

Brenda could never do what Sharon does, her clumsiness not allowing her the proper poise and balance to stand on one leg and roll a nylon up the length of the other. She’s jealous of those nylons having such an intimate home between Sharon’s thighs. She would be so happy to spend all of her time there, safe and warm. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Brenda whispers with a sigh when Sharon repeats the process with her other stocking. When Sharon clasps the garters around the scalloped lace of her thigh-highs, Brenda nearly whimpers at the sight. She can feel herself growing slick and wet again, her body in a constant state of near-arousal in the other woman’s presence. The sight of her captain, nude save a garter belt and stockings, the thatch of still-damp brown curls proudly visible between the woman’s thighs, takes her breath away. She wants her again, now, always. 

Sharon’s body flushes under the intensity of Brenda’s gaze, and the blonde hopes she’ll always have that power. She has no idea where this affair will go, but each interlude only strengthens Brenda’s need for this woman. But she can’t think of that now, she can’t entertain the inevitability of her marriage reaching its end. She can only think of Sharon, who wants her and needs her enough to wear these sexy undergarments whenever they meet for these trysts in hotel rooms. 

“You look pretty appealing yourself,” Sharon finally admits as she slips her arms into her bra, adjusting the cups over her breasts before she reaches behind her back to clasp it. 

“Do I?” Brenda asks, rolling onto her side. She props her head on her hand, draping her other arm against her hip, where the sheet has shifted enough to reveal her naked body. Her nipples, she knows, are hard and taut under Sharon’s gaze. 

Sharon licks her lips. “Oh yes.” She stares unabashedly, drinking in the sight of her lover, but makes no move toward her. She simply stands across the room, reaching for the silky black negligee. The act of dressing shouldn’t be so appealing, and yet as the silk drapes around the brunette’s body, hugging her curves and framing her breasts, Brenda feels an answering throb between her thighs. 

Their mutual desire in undeniable. They should go—Brenda should get dressed and follow Sharon out of the room. She should pay the bill and go home to her husband and wash the scent of sex and Sharon from her skin, but there is nowhere else that she wants to be. She is exactly where she _needs_ to be, and this revelation would shock her if she hadn’t been certain about this fact from the moment they first kissed. 

“We don’t have to leave just yet,” Brenda suggests, repositioning herself on the bed so that her head rests on her pillow. She holds out a hand, and she knows that Sharon will take it. 

The brunette proves her right, crossing the room slowly, seductively, with purpose. “You gonna give me a reason to stay?” 

“I’m pretty sure I can make it worth your while,” the blonde answers with a grin, tugging her lover’s hand until the woman straddles her body. She shimmies down the mattress a little, leaving a little extra room at the head of the bed. 

Sharon raises an eyebrow, but her grin gives away her anticipation. They do not need to speak—Sharon knows what Brenda wants her to do and she does it, shifting her body so that her knees rest on either side of Brenda’s head. She braces herself against the headboard. 

Brenda can smell her arousal, and it only makes her want Sharon more. She smoothes her hands against the back of the woman’s thighs, slipping beneath the short, silk negligee to cup her bare ass. She teases the straps of the garter belt and repositions Sharon’s sex directly above her face. She breathes her in, closing her eyes and savoring the heady musk before lapping her tongue against the length of her slit. 

Sharon hisses, her sex still hypersensitive from several hours of rigorous lovemaking. She does not arch away, instead gripping her fingers more tightly around the headboard. Brenda licks, circling the tight ring of nerves at her very center before stroking upward to tease her clit. She varies her pattern here, pressing the flat of her tongue in broad strokes before closing her lips around the nub and sucking ever so gently. The brunette rocks her hips, groaning and sighing and shaking. She continues this intoxicating act until Sharon’s thighs begin to tremble, signaling to Brenda that her lover is close. She tightens her grip against Sharon’s ass, holding her still while she fucks her lover with her mouth. 

It’s over too soon—Brenda watches with wide eyes as Sharon comes, her climax tearing through her body in waves of shocking, electric pleasure. Brenda cannot see much from her position until Sharon dips her head forward and rests it against her arms on the headboard. She gasps for air, taking in deep, shuddering breaths before opening her eyes and looking down at Brenda. “Oh, god,” Sharon says with a shaky little laugh. She gingerly lifts one leg, allowing Brenda to shimmy out from beneath her before she lowers herself to the mattress. “You’re incredible.” 

Brenda licks her lips, wiping the wetness from her chin with the pad of her thumb. “You’re the incredible one.”

They kiss, slow and sloppy, and Brenda parts her thighs to allow Sharon entrance. She should be content with what she has been given and go home, but she’s not ready. Every part of Brenda wants to stay in this room with her lover. Until she musters up the nerve to do what needs to be done, she can only live for these moments with the women she almost certainly loves. 

-


End file.
